The field of the present invention is radiators for motorcycles.
With recent air pollution requirements, increased demands for efficiency and the like for motorcycles, a variety of water-cooled engine motorcycle designs have been developed. There are certain advantages to water-cooled systems, but certain disadvantages have also been found. Motorcycles generally require compact designs which are also relatively lightweight. Water cooling systems both add weight and require greater space allocation than air-cooled systems. In attempting to minimize these disadvantages, motorcycle radiators have generally been located between the front fork of the motorcycle and the engine. Such placement is relatively compact, aesthetically acceptable and concentrates the weight at a central location. However, the location of the radiator behind the front fork leads to certain inefficiencies in air flow and heat transfer. Ideally, the radiator should be mounted in the area of the headlight. This is aesthetically unacceptable, and appropriately distributes the additional weight and creates engine coolant pumping inefficiencies. Thus, difficulties have been experienced with the employment of water-cooled engines on motorcycles.